


Our Private Life is Subject to Investigation

by Leafling



Series: Underappreciated fandoms [9]
Category: The Nice Guys (2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs in a Car, Exhibitionism, Holland March is a Bad Parent, Holly Ships It, M/M, Not Beta Read, Playful Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Teasing, gay detectives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafling/pseuds/Leafling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holland is a painfully irresponsible exhibitionist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Private Life is Subject to Investigation

_Holly's movie is over in fifteen minutes._  
  
With that in mind, Holland shoots a cursory glance around the parking lot before turning to his partner and grinning, mischievous and flirtatious. His tongue darts out across his bottom lip and Jackson knows what he has in mind before Holland can try to reach across him and let the driver seat back. 

“Your daughter could be coming out anytime now,” Jackson reminds him, with a skeptical eyebrow.  
  
Holland's toothy smile in response is pure sin. 

Jackson expects the kiss that proceeds it, but not how it completely shallows his reservations. Holland's mouth is shining, lips red and swollen, when they pull away from each other. “Holland, Jesus,” Jackson groans, feeling his erection starting to strain painfully against his zipper.

“Oh, you want it now, Big Boy?” Holland teases, leaning in as close as he can with the gear shift between them, hand dropping to Jackson’s thigh so he can massage it up and down, fingertips deliberately skirting around the obvious bulge in Jackson's pants.  
  
“ _Jesus,”_ he repeats, “ _Who_ are you?” Jackson nearly chokes when Holland drops all pretense of teasing and starts stroking him earnestly through his trousers.   
  
Holland’s eyes shine with lust and delight, “I'm horny, and so are you,” he responds breathily, biting his lip before he steals another kiss. When they pull away, the blond sinks down and gets to work freeing Jackson's dick from his pants, wasting no time trying to swallow the other man’s cock whole. 

Jackson’s fist smacks the steering wheel, drowning out his rumbling moan as he sinks into his seat and steels himself against the urge to fuck Holland’s mouth hard, in spite of every nerve-ending in his body telling him to do it. He’s not got many blowjobs in his life, but Jackson is hard pressed to think someone out there could do it better than Holland right now. His mouth is hot and wet; his tongue swirls and presses and licks just right; when Holland pulls away, it’s to suck at a particularly sensitive vein on the underside of Jackson’s shaft that makes the older man see white spots, and when he takes Jackson’s cock back into his mouth, he sucks him down as far as his throat will allow and forces these deep, gasping breathes from Jackson’s chest that _almost_ make Holland worry. _Almost,_ because while he’s pretty confident in his skills now, he’s not _that_ confident. 

Jackson’s fingers twine through his hair, momentarily gripping too hard before forcibly relaxing. Holland hums in appreciation and nearly chokes when Jackson thrusts reflexively into his mouth. His hands, which have been making fists on the older man’s thighs, unfurl to smooth down Jackson’s leg soothingly. “Fuck… sorry,” he grunts, panting hotly.

Holland mumbles around his dick, earning another hard thrust and another apology and, _okay,_ he _might_ be doing that on purpose now. _“H-Holland…”_ The older man warns breathlessly and Holland relishes the sound, doubling his efforts, now knowing how close Jackson is to coming. Holland thinks to, maybe, pull off when Jackson comes, but decides against it because Holly had taken it upon herself to throw out all the napkins earlier. 

_The car's junky, she’d said._

Holland rolls his eyes at the thought and is caught off guard by the stuttering of Jackson’s hips and the bitter taste of come filling his mouth. Dutifully, he swallows. 

When he sits back up in his seat, Holland tries not to look so smug. “You look like hell,” he says cheekily, taking in his debauched partner. Jackson looks like he’s about to try and defend himself, but then his eyes go wide and he’s shifting in his chair. _“What?”_ Holland asks confusedly. 

Just then, the door opens and Holly throws herself in the backseat. “I like you, Mr. Healy, and I think you and my dad are great together and all, but... it’s bad enough when you do _it_ at home,” she remarks with a crinkle of her nose, “like,do you _really_ have to do _it_ outside?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Jackson deflects. 

Holland colors bright red, looking at his watch and wondering why the hell Holly’s early. 

“The movie was over half an hour ago,” she explains, as though reading his mind. 

“Jesus Christ, Holland…” Jackson says as though physically pained.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this _great_ idea a little while ago, but after finally writing it down, I realize... _didn't they both own_ topless _vehicles?_
> 
> Title from Electric Barbarella by Duran Duran.


End file.
